


Burn As Brightly As We Can

by towardstheair



Series: Secret's Series [3]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardstheair/pseuds/towardstheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's burn as bright as we can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn As Brightly As We Can

“Can I tell you a secret?”

 

Kris is sleepy and the sound of Tommy's voice is making him even more relaxed in the small confines of his bunk. “Mh-hmm.”

 

“You falling asleep on me?”

 

“I'm always so comfortable in here whenever you talk to me on the phone.”

 

Tommy laughs and it makes Kris smile. Because he can imagine Tommy throwing back his head, hips lips curving up and parting. “It's because you refuse to let yourself relax. I know you, Kris Allen.”

 

“Mh-hmm.”

 

“Do you want to hear my secret or not?”

 

Kris mumbles a response as he turns his head into the pillow. He really doesn't care what Tommy says as long as he never stops talking.

 

Tommy tuts, frustrated. “I have a feeling after you hear it you will be very enthusiastic about having phone sex.”

 

Kris sits up immediately. “Okay... you have my attention.”

 

“So predictable.”

 

Kris leans against the wall of his bunk and waits, sometimes Tommy likes to come out with random confessions about himself or what he would like to do to Kris and 90% of the time Kris can't believe that Tommy sees him in such a way, because... well the confessions are also 90% of the time absolutely filthy. It's just Tommy, Kris has come to realise. He is a sexual person and Kris didn't realise how much he was until his relationship with Tommy.

 

“Are you ready?” Tommy puts on his best sexy voice and Kris could kill him right now if he weren't half way across the country.

 

“Stop being a cocktease.”

 

“Did you just say cocktease?”

 

“I did.”

 

“Hmm.” There is a satisfied edge to the sound Tommy makes and it’s times like this when the distance just sucks. He keeps reminding himself that it's only a few more weeks.

 

“Eurgh. I hate annoying people in relationships that have obnoxious phone sex.” The familiar sound of Adam's voice makes Kris smile.

 

“Hey, Adam.” Kris says cheerfully.

 

“Kris says hi. Ouch... what? No. Fuck off.” Kris hears some kind of scurrying down the phone and he is pretty sure it gets dropped at some point.

 

“Hello, Kristopher Allen. You have reached the Tommy Joe sex line...”

 

“Hello, Adam.” Despite the ridiculous voice Adam is putting on Kris knows it is him right away. “Are you harassing my boyfriend?”

 

“Always. I have to do something to stop him from looking like a love sick school boy. And the pining, god it's nauseating; “I miss Kris so much” “How many days now?”” Adam mocks. “Somebody gag me please...”

 

“Seriously Adam. You can fuck off now.” Tommy sounds irritated but he knows what it’s like, being surrounded by the same people every day and having nowhere to escape. He likes the idea of Tommy pining over him though.

 

Adam says something that Kris can't quite make out and then clearly he is gone. Tommy is silent for a few moments, maybe he is making sure Adam is gone. But it's nice, Kris listens to the sound of Tommy breathing slowly – it makes him feel sleepy again.

 

“Sorry...”

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I've shared a tour bus with Adam before, remember?”

 

“That's true...” It seems like Tommy wants to ask something, and it’s probably a question that Kris has been asked many times before. Especially since the divorce and coming out as bisexual. In fact it’s a question that is always asked in interviews now. Did anything happen with you and Adam? Kris has seen it before, sometimes when he catches Tommy watching Kris with Adam, it's there very much on the surface. It's hard for Kris to explain to anyone the friendship he and Adam have. The experiences they shared together bonded them in a way that only the two of them will ever be able to understand. He has tried to explain it to Tommy before, he has tried to explain it to his family before, it's always the same though. No one ever really gets it.

 

Kris waits for Tommy to ask, but maybe he thinks better of it. “So my secret?”

 

“I'm waiting.”

 

“Before I auditioned for Adam's band I watched a whole bunch of DVDs from Idol, you know his performances and stuff? I thought he was amazing... but when I was watching it there was someone else I really liked.”

 

“Gokey?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Okay... so not Gokey. Allison? I bet you loved Alli.”

 

“Wow, Kris. You are really slow sometimes.”

 

Kris is known for being like that, but it is crazy late/early depending on which way you are looking at it and about ten minutes ago he had been curled up happily drifting off to sleep by the sound of his boyfriend’s voice.

 

“You, Kris. I'm talking about you. When I watched those DVDs, I thought you were so sexy and cute, this perfect little package.”

 

“You could just be saying this. Which would be stupid seeing as you've already got into my pants.” Kris lies down again, keeping the phone close to his ear.

 

“I've been saving that secret due to how highly embarrassing it is and all you have to say is that?”

 

“You shouldn't be embarrassed about finding me sexy and cute. I am pretty cute, the sexy thing though?”

 

“I'm not having this conversation again. Before you can judge how sexy you are, you have to watch videos of yourself performing.”

 

“Yeah, that's not going to happen. Besides, isn't it kind of weird to find yourself sexy?”

 

Tommy laughs and Kris could hear the sound of ruffling as Tommy lies down in his bunk. “There's nothing wrong with feeling sexy.”

 

Kris thinks by now he would be comfortable with this, the amount of dirty things Tommy has whispered in his ear as he gets himself off, so this is nothing really but it doesn’t stop the flush in his cheeks.

 

“Kris...” The broken tone to Tommy's voice is familiar, he already knows what Tommy is doing what he promises this would lead to. Kris bites his lip, picturing what Tommy looks like now; not long off the stage, make-up smeared across his eyes, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

 

“Tell me what you're doing...” Kris's voice breaks off at the end as soon as he hears the groan from Tommy. Just like that, he imagines Tommy at his side, the words being whispered in his ear, the presence of a firm body against his.

 

–

 

“I have a surprise for you by the way...” Tommy is already half asleep, Kris can tell.

 

“Hmm... what is it?”

 

“You’ll have to wait until you see me.”

 

“No fair.” Tommy mumbles something else but it is lost on Kris. He murmurs goodnight into the phone and Tommy's voice is barely a whisper back and then he is gone.

 

–

 

The tattoo isn't exactly planned... well it's something Kris has been thinking about for a long time. Even when he was with Katy and any time he brought it up she kind of looked at him like he was insane. And to be fair no one would expect that Kris would be a tattoo kind of guy. But a lot has changed in his life over the last year, so much so that a tattoo seems so small in comparison. He is out with Cale one day and he makes the impulse decision to get it.

 

He chooses something simple and most probably completely generic, but he doesn't give a shit. Cale had been no help at all in picking one out, his suggestions included Tommy's name with a big heart around it and a naked woman. He finally saw a board of Chinese symbols and went with the one meaning “life” - simple but pretty and not regrettable.

 

It’s been four weeks since he got it and he’s been wanting to tell Tommy about it every time they’ve spoken but there is just something about keeping it a surprise for him that Kris manages to keep his mouth shut. He has been back at his apartment in L.A for two days, trying not to mope around and sulk about how much he misses his boyfriend. It's all really pathetic though when he starts counting down how long it is until he sees

Tommy. He doesn't remember being this pathetic in his past relationships, all one of them.

 

Tommy already told him that it will be late when he arrives back in town, so Kris had made sure that Tommy had a key to his apartment. It's only 10pm when Kris finally falls into bed, he figures time will go much quicker if he is sleeping and Tommy promised he would wake him up as soon as he got there.

 

Kris falls asleep thinking of the next two weeks, him and Tommy and his apartment, this bedroom.

 

–

 

“Kris... wake up.”

 

Kris is so comfortable, if it isn’t for the fact that he has been desperately waiting for Tommy to arrive he would roll over and go back to sleep. He can feel Tommy's fingers running over the skin where his tattoo is, his inner bicep, the skin still feels sensitive – it doesn't hurt anymore but he is just so aware that Tommy is touching him.

 

“You got a tattoo.” Kris can't really read Tommy's expression, he hasn't even looked Kris in the eyes yet he is too focused on Kris's skin and the tattoo. Kris bites his lip nervously, he hasn’t anticipated that maybe Tommy wouldn't like.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“Like...” Tommy breaks off and makes a strange breathy noise and Kris knows that it means he likes it, more than likes it. “I can't believe... was this the surprise?” Tommy's voice still sounds uneven and slightly broken, the room is too dark. Kris wants to see.

 

He tries to move but notices finally that Tommy is spread out on top of him, leaning his lips down closer and closer to Kris's marked skin. When he tries to shift again to switch on the lamp, Tommy presses down his whole body hard against his not letting him move an inch.

 

Tommy licks across the tattoo, and then pulls back to look at Kris's skin. Kris looks down and he can see his skin where the tattoo is, shiny from Tommy's attention. Kris twists his fingers into Tommy's hair and then he can feel Tommy licking and biting at his skin and he hoped the reaction would be good but he never expected it to be like this, for Tommy to get so wild.

 

Kris forgets that he can't see Tommy and he just feels. He strips off Tommy's clothes, and lets Tommy slowly do the same to him – it's a build up of too long apart and Tommy's reaction to the tattoo and the need to just feel skin on skin. Everything is slow and intense, Tommy works across Kris's body and it’s enough to drive Kris insane. When he wants it to go faster Tommy slows down, when he wants it slow Tommy is unrelenting. He knows it’s because Tommy likes having that power, the ability to be able to bring him to a complete mess underneath him.

 

When Tommy slides inside of him, he is so ridiculously close to the edge he doesn't even try to hold back, he grips onto Tommy's hair and lets them ride it out together.

 

–

 

“When did you get it?” Tommy is still fascinated. Trailing his fingers across the tattoo.

 

“Few weeks ago.”

 

“Hmm. I wish you would have waited... I would have liked to have been there.” Tommy looks up at him through his lashes.

 

“You have some weird tattoo watching kink?” Kris laughs.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Tommy rests in comfortably against Kris's chest, his fingers never leaving Kris's arm.

 

“There is also another half of the surprise.”

 

“Piercings?” Tommy's voice is excited and that's maybe something Kris will have to think about... a lot.

 

“No. Not piercings.”

 

“Damn.”

 

“I was thinking about our vacation... we have a few weeks off and I figured why not go now.”

 

Tommy sits up and rests his hands against Kris's chest, looking up at Kris. “Right now?”

 

“Well not right now no... but maybe next week. I figure we're going to be spending some time locked away in this apartment anyway so why don’t we just pick somewhere and go?”

 

Tommy smiles, and rests his head against Kris's chest again. “Sure.”

 

Kris wraps his arms around Tommy and the smile across his face he hopes will be a prominent feature over the next few weeks.

 

“So piercings huh...”


End file.
